


Icon for Hire

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kurt is a jock and Blaine is the new transfer student who is passionate about theater and music and who will rock Kurt's quiet compromising world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icon for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> My life is a musical
> 
> I know how to put on a pretty pathetic show
> 
> I hide backstage, keep the curtains closed
> 
> Cause I’m scared, I’m scared

Kurt never regretted joining the baseball team.

It’s not the most appreciated sports team at McKinley, sure, but it sill grants him a Letterman jacket around his shoulders and that is priceless.

He has come out to Burt, everything went better than he expected, giving his father’s pretty rough exterior, but that’s it.

No one else knows about his sexual orientation and it’s very good and well this way.

The only downside of it is that he had to quit Glee Club - an unfortunate collision of schedules and while he feels more alive than ever when he sings and dances, he’d rather _stay_ alive to be able to do it in the future.

He tries to keep in touch with Mercedes and Rachel, he truly does - he even tries to use his status as star pitcher to “protect” them in some extent, but it seems pretty irrelevant when the football team seems so hellbent on making all the members of the Glee club feel like they’re less than dirt.

And then, _he_ arrives.

There is nothing remarkable about the boy who transfers from Westerville : he’s not particularly tall - quite the contrary actually -, he doesn’t look like a model - though in some lights … but Kurt is digressing -, he doesn’t wear designer clothes at school - though Kurt knows how to recognize good fabric when he sees it - and yet.

And yet Kurt can’t keep his mind off the boy who looks like another era dreamboat and whose first action at McKinley is to actually join the Glee Club.

Kurt doesn’t know if the guy is looking for trouble or is genuinely that naive, but he can’t help but find it extremely endearing.

A nice chat with Mercedes and Rachel over coffee tells him that the new guy’s name is Blaine - and isn’t that swoon worthy - and that he sings like a crooner, which only reinforces the dreamboat time-traveler impression.

Back in his bedroom, alone in his bed, Kurt wonders if maybe he could drop by the auditorium next time the New Directions rehearse a number …

—

Kurt is walking down the stairs in the shadows since Rachel told her that they should all come down there at 4pm ; well, it’s 3.45pm, but it’s not like Mr Shuester will mind, and he can use some alone time in the peace and quiet of a deserted auditorium.

Except that it’s not that deserted.

Sitting on the edge of the stage is the boy who has settled in Kurt’s subconscious, drumming absentmindedly on the stage, his hands on either side of his hips.

Kurt stays quiet, observing his back to his heart content : the elegance of his neck as he bows his head and the drummed rhythm becomes more definite ; the strength of his shoulders under the plaid shirt and the sweater vest ; the way his biceps slightly bulge at the hem of his short sleeves ; the way his ass looks delectable as Blaine wiggles a little to find a more comfortable position.

_And then he starts singing._

_Got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexified_

_So let’s go oh, oh, let’s go_

Kurt has to resist joining in, either in the song or in the drumming ; his hands itch, to clap or to touch the smooth skin of Blaine’s neck, he isn’t sure.

But the pure joy and relief in Blaine’s voice as he dives into the chorus is tugging all of his nerves.

_Tonight we’re going ha-ha-ha-hahahard_

_Just like the world is ou-ou-ours_

_We’re tearing it apart, pa-pa-pa-part_

_You know we’re superstars,_

_We are who we are_

Oh, Kurt is so screwed, and he doesn’t even care.

Because there is no way he’s going to let Blaine finish that song alone.

Or get out of the auditorium single.

—

_**Two weeks later** _

So far, they’ve managed to stay out of everybody’s radar, and Kurt has never been this happy, felt so alive. He feels like he’s singing every time he manages to get some time with Blaine, like the little breathy moans they both let out are the songs of every musical combined, like every touch they share is a conductor’s move for the orchestra following them everywhere they go.

And he can’t deny that the fact that they have to keep it a kind of secret for now adds a little thrill to it all.

Kurt wonders sometimes if Blaine wishes they didn’t have to keep it a secret ; he can see it in Blaine’s eyes when he sings a particularly emotional song in Glee club - yes, Kurt joined back ; now that baseball season is over, no one cares what he does or does not do as an extracurricular activity - or when Kurt suddenly drops Blaine’s hand in the hallway.

Kurt hates himself, and it gets worse when Blaine whispers that he understands - that he doesn’t like it, but he understands.

But they do have their moments together, moments when Kurt feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest - and it’s not even sex, it’s just … them.

The fact that sometimes, they’re lying in bed in either of their rooms and their breathing synchronizes.

The fact that whenever he smiles at Blaine, it feels like he’s giving him the whole world.

The fact that when Blaine kisses him, Kurt feels like someone is pouring a melody straight in his veins.

He should have known that sooner or later, he wouldn’t be able to keep hiding it.

"I saw you."

Kurt sighs, keeping his eyes on the Art students tagging one of the dumpsters - with Figgins’ authorization. “What, Puckerman ?”

Puck gets closer, digging his hands in his pocket. “Oh, you know”, he replies, and there is something slightly salacious in his voice. “That short little nerd who is rocking Glee club ?”

Kurt fights against the treacherous corners of his mouth that want to stretch his lips into a smile at the mere mention of Blaine.

"You couldn’t stop looking at him yesterday," Puck continues, thankfully keeping his voice down.

"What of it ?" Kurt replies, his voice down too, "What does it matter to you ?"

Puck looks at him like he grew another head. “Dude, I’m not letting destroy your reputation by … by …” Puck exclaims and this is the last drop.

"What, by dating Blaine ?" he retorts, not even caring if his voice is carrying. "Because then, sorry to inform you that you’re too late !"

Puck looks at him with wide eyes and his jaw dropped.

Like he’s never seen him before.

Well, he can deal with his astonishment by himself, he’s a big boy.

Kurt is done pretending to be someone is not, and he has better things to do.

Better places to be.

Better persons to see and take in his arms and kiss until he can’t breathe.


End file.
